narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Hatake
Selecione ´Editar´ e, em seguida, vá para ´modo fonte´. Copie o código que você deseja usar e cole-o na infobox/ profile de sua OC. Certifique-se de sempre deixar a página como estava, por favor, copie o código selecionado e saia da página sem salvar as alterações. '''Recomenda-se usar o botão ´voltar´ '''Haru Hatake (Hatake Haru) é uma kunoichi de nível Anbu de Konohagakure e membro da Equipe Kakashi .Haru é uma filha de Hiroshi Raeda e Misumi Chinoike. Aos 7 anos, ela foi resgatada de um grupo de shinobi de Konoha Anbu da organização "sombra branca", que foi levantada para morar em Konoha. Muitos anos depois, ela descobre que seu salvador é Kakashi e de lá Haru o admira e usa seu sobrenome para mostrar gratidão. ''APARÊNCIA'' Haru tem longos cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e pele clara Habilidades Transformação da Natureza A afinidade natural de Haru é Liberação de Raios, também ela domina Liberação de fogo, liberação de gelo e domina Técnica atada de liberação dos céus. Kakashi ensinou-lhe o chidori e outro jutsu relâmpago.Haru também possui o Uchutengan mesmo da faz muito poderosa. Parte I Missão de Recuperação de Sasuke Curiosidades Os hobbies de Haru incluem desenhar e cuidar de animais, os animais que ela mais gosta são gatos, cachorros e raposa. Os alimentos favoritos de Haru são o ramen e o onigiri .Seus menos favoritos são frutas. Haru completou 464 participações no total: 74 D-rank, 86 C-rank, 98 B-rank, 10 A-rank e 102 S-rank. Data de nascimento 15/12 Altura Parte I: 151 cm-152 cm Parte II: 163 cm O Último: 165 cm Peso Parte I: 44 kg - 45 kg Parte II: 49,3 kg Tipo sanguíneo O- Classificações Genin-Chūnin-Jōnin-Times Médicos-ANBU-'Tokubetsu Jōnin' Equipe 07 Parceiros Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Registro Ninja 012584 Família Misumi Chinoike (Mãe) Hiroshi Raeda (Pai) Kakashi Hatake (Pai Adoptivo) Sasuke Uchiha (Marido) Sayuri Uchiha (Filha) Ayato Uchiha (Filho) Jutsu Chidori Relâmpago Dragão Tornado Relâmpago Armadura Relâmpago Lançamento: Eletromagnético Assassinato Relâmpago: Relâmpago Fang Rastreamento Presa Relâmpago Liberação: Garras Relâmpago Relâmpago Liberação: Técnica de Clone de Sombra Relâmpago Liberação: Encadernação de Trovão Liberação de fogo: Jutsu bola de fogo Técnica atada liberação dos céus; Endoraito (A Técnica Atada de Liberação dos céus permite que o usuário utilize o chakra oculto dos elementos do céu, como nuvens, luz solar, luz da lua, chuva e também pode-se usar a fonte mais forte de todas: o raio. Assim que os usuários carregam reservas de chakra com essas fontes normalmente inusitadas, as reservas de chakra enviam o chakra para as palmas das mãos, onde o usuário pode liberar uma espécie de raio de luz, capazes de rachar as mais fortes barreiras ou de levar um ou mais indivíduos a morte com só um golpe. Esse jutsu oculto, conhecido como Endoraito, pode alcançar até 10km dependendo do treinamento do indivíduo. A forma do Endoraito nas mãos do usuário são semelhantes ao Chidori) Técnica atada liberação dos céus;Transformação(Além do Endoraito, essa técnica permite que o chakra das reservas obtido através do céu seja possa de seu corpo, sendo visível e composto, semelhante a uma massa onde o usuário pode molda-lá para fazer barreiras de proteção ou até mesmo transformá-las em armas.) Kekkei Genkai: Técnica de liberação dos céus Hoshi Kori Phoenix Elementar (ライラック Rairakku- significa, literalmente, Lilás) ketsurigan Uchûtengan ( Também conhecido como ´Heavenly Eye of the Universe- olho celestial do universo´ - Fornece o possuidor do dojutsu o kekkei genkai 'Space Release-Liberação especial' - Criado por Hiromu Otsutsuki infundindo o sangue de Hagoromo Otsutsuki e a energia de todos os corpos celestes - Concedido como um presente pelo criador no seu leito de morte ao seu irmão mais novo. Ele disse que o olho só favoreceria aqueles que realmente merecessem,os olhos não encaixaram em seu irmão, então ele guardou-os em uma cápsula secreta onde mais tarde foi descoberta e roubada por Orochimaru. Orochimaru não conseguiu o poder dos olhos e então colocou-os em Hiroshi Raeda, do qual tinha em mente ser seu próximo receptáculo. - 'Um caminho para alcançar a paz', segundo as palavras de Hiromu - Dito possuidor do olho receberá dois presentes: uma Phoenix Elementar como um amigo e parceiro de convocação, e uma espada trabalhada a partir do núcleo de uma estrela, chamada 'Hoshi-kori´ Habilidades do Uchûtengan: Raio Celestial - Tengoku no Kōsen (Emite um feixe de laser de um dedo para incapacitar o inimigo, pode queimar ou simplesmente empurrar inimigos de qualquer maneira, de acordo com o desejo do usuário; C-Rank) - Holy Blast - Seinaru Bakufū (Raios de energia atacam o inimigo depois de serem lançados, podem destruir as técnicas de um inimigo anulando-os; C-Rank) - Cometa Flamejante - Moeru suisei (Mãos do usuário são envoltas em chamas azuis para atacar o inimigo, as chamas podem queimar instantaneamente, mas podem ser controladas; B-Rank) - Meteor - Ryūsei (Envolve o usuário em um campo de energia lilás para se mover a velocidades incríveis -Sushinoke- permite o vôo, pode ser canalizado em uma única parte do corpo para aumentar a força imensamente; B-Rank) - A ira de Netuno - Neppu no Kaminoikari (evoque os ventos frios para diminuir o movimento e a temperatura, quase reconhecível pela liberação de gelo; B-Rank) - Corona - Korona (Envolve o usuário em uma aura lilás que pode alterar a temperatura externa do usuário para derreter ou congelar qualquer um ou qualquer coisa com a qual o usuário entre em contato; B-Rank) - Amor de Vênus - Kinboshi no Ai (Solte as chamas do planeta Vênus, calor intenso que pode derreter quase qualquer coisa em contato; B-Rank) - Armadura Estelar - Hoshi Yoroi (Armadura feita do núcleo de uma estrela, impenetrável à maioria dos ataques; A-Rank) Sun Form - Aumenta o poder das técnicas terrestres e baseadas em fogo -Eclipse Form - Aumenta o poder das técnicas baseadas em relâmpago em uma quantidade imensa, aumenta a durabilidade e a vitalidade do usuário. - Solar Flares - Taiyō Mosu (Emitir longas explosões solares das mãos para atacar o inimigo como chicotes) , a temperatura pode ser ajustável aos desejos do usuário; A-Rank) - Heavy Rain - Ōame (Convocar chuva para absorver o chakra dos que estão nele, e curar as pessoas que o usuário considera como amigável de seus ferimentos, a técnica de apoio final; S-Rank) - Supernova - Chōshinsei (Libere uma explosão gigantesca de energia espacial, quase incontrolável, algumas maneiras de se proteger dela; começa de uma pequena esfera na palma da mão do usuário e explodirá dentro de dez segundos depois que ela for lançada; S-Rank ) - Armadura Supergigante - Chōjin Yoroi (Versão aprimorada de Armadura Estelar, invulnerável a qualquer ataque com a única fraqueza sendo o próprio lançamento espacial jutsu, a defesa final, consome uma imensa quantidade de chakra; S-Rank) - Julgamento Celestial - Dez não handan (Invoque o poder de todos os corpos celestes em um único feixe, altamente perigoso tanto para o inimigo quanto para o usuário, poder total só pode ser usado uma vez, mas ainda pode ser usado depois, embora não tão poderoso; -Classificação) Taijutsu - Missa da Lua - Tsuki Shitsuryō (Usuário gira antes de entregar um chute massivo alimentado por a energia da Lua; C-Rank) - Rainmaker - Reinmēkā (Poderoso laço com pingos de chuva afiados infundidos no braço para mais danos; B-Rank) - Julgamento das Sete Estrelas - Nanahoshi no Hantei (Sete clones das sombras atacam com um ataque movido por Meteoro; B-Rank) - Starfall - Hoshi Uranai (Ataca o oponente com a mesma cadeia de ataques usada na Dança das Sete Estrelas, desta vez, o Cometa Blazing é incorporado ao combo todo; B-Rank - Rainshower - Ame Shō (os clones da sombra usam a chuva para esconder o movimento e atacam repetidamente o inimigo com ataques infundidos pela gota de chuva, só podem ser usados quando a chuva está presente, podem ser letais; A-Rank) - Luz das estrelas - Myojo no Hikari (Concentre toda a energia vital da Terra em um soco, os efeitos posteriores incluem um braço quebrado semi-permanente, mas pode ser curado com o próprio chacra do Espaço; S-Rank) Genjutsu: - Luz Coroada - Taikan no Hikari (Chame a luz de Sirius para forçar o inimigo à cegueira devido ao brilho intenso; B-Rank) - Cloud Nebula - Seiun no Kumo (Force o inimigo à ilusão de estar dentro de uma nuvem de nebulosa, pode desorientar o inimigo em relação à realidade e à ilusão; A-Rank) - Eclipse - Nisshoku (Oposto da Luz Coroada, corta a visão do inimigo; A-Rank) - Buraco Negro - Burakkuhōru (Evoca um buraco negro imaginário para desorientar o inimigo, quase inescapável devido à forte atração; S-Rank) Kenjutsu: - Heavenly Beam - Dez no Hari (Libere um pequeno raio de energia da espada, capaz de incapacitar os inimigos; C-Rank) - Colossus Power - Kyōjin no Chikara (derrube todo o peso dos planetas em uma barra um pouco lento durante os momentos de abertura desta técnica; B-Rank) - Meteor Slice - Ryūsei Setsudan (Incorpore o Meteoro com os ataques do usuário, devido à velocidade com que o usuário viaja, ataques podem ser letais; B-Rank) - Chuva Dip - Shinshi no Ame (Golpeie o inimigo repetidamente com a espada imbuída por pingos de chuva, só pode ser realizada se houver chuva; A-Rank) - Cometa de Deus - Kami no Suisei (Melhore a espada com a energia de todas as estrelas e corra para frente tão rápido que a espada passará pelo inimigo, cortando todos os obstáculos e órgãos dentro do corpo do oponente; S-Rank) - Infinity Drive - Mugen Zenshin (Teleporta o usuário ou um grupo de pessoas em um planeta aleatório no espaço sideral em um piscar de olhos; S-Rank) - Overdrive - Ōbādoraibu (Melhora um atributo particular do usuário correspondente ao planeta escolhido, só pode durar 10 minutos; A-Rank) Mercúrio (velocidade) Vênus (fogo) Água da Terra) Marte (Terra) Júpiter (força) Saturno (Durabilidade) Urano (relâmpago) Netuno (vento) Category:DRAFT